


Focal Point

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actual BDSM practices and protocol, Aftercare, Confessions, Dungeon Setting, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, First Time, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Real BDSM worked into fiction, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Red had finally taken the plunge.  He had met someone online and had agreed to meet them at the local BDSM dungeon that welcomed both humans and monsters.  He was nervous but excited.  He hoped that perhaps he had finally found his place in this crazy world.  Who met the skeleton was someone he had never expected...





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second place prize for the Nethertale Concept Contest I held for @sin-cognito! They are always curious and asking me a lot of BDSM related questions so I am both happy and excited to write this for them! I hope you like it and that it offers more of those answers you are seeking. ^_^
> 
> Special Note: I actively practice BDSM and am part of the local BDSM community. I am always trying to represent our lifestyle choice realistically and accurately, even through fiction. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mercy_Run

Sans’ small frame was shaking even if his expression gave the impression that he was relaxed, glancing down at the screen of his phone once more to make sure he was at the right place. It had taken him years of research and bracing himself mentally before the skeleton had felt comfortable with his new future on the Surface. The time-line continued without incident so the monster had taken the plunge with one of his original curiosities before the resets had made him nihilistic.

BDSM had always been a subject on interest to him. Books from the Surface had shown up in the Dump, covering things from sadism to masochism, to dominance and submission. Obviously a lot of his kind had taken to it despite how violent their universe was. There was something about the consensual ‘violence’ that seemed to ease a lot of usually volatile people. The rules and protocol had further appealed as well. So it was only natural that Sans had finally joined the others in this lifestyle choice.

The skeleton had met someone online two months ago. A Dom that had enjoyed his pictures and what his profile had shared about himself. While Sans still didn’t know what type of monster the other person was, that had been the only red flag raised when he was refused a picture. The monster had insisted on keeping his privacy but went on to ask him to a public event instead of trying to isolate him from the local community. Sans had spent the two months waiting for the mystery person to throw up any other warnings that may say he was dangerous, but the Dom remained firm. They were to meet at a play party at their local dungeon, an establishment called ‘The Venue’. A little on the nose, but what else was new for monsters? Speaking of, monsters were the main attendees here but a few humans were entering the brick building.

Sans frowned, eying his surroundings. It looked kind of suspicious from the outside. A bar on one side and an electronic store on the other in a two story building, the only thing giving away that he was at the correct location was the sign with the name and a number. For ‘parties and hosting’.

Heh. That was actually pretty clever. Though it didn’t help much since he could see inside the glass windows. A large monster was seated at a desk, a computer and paperwork in front of them. Beside the monster, a staircase spiraled upwards and out of sight. It was very concealed and Sans had to admit he was impressed. Still nervous, the skeleton took some time to watch anyone that approached the building from his motorcycle, smoking a rare cigarette for his nerves and to actually have a reason to loiter outside. Papyrus didn’t like him smoking but it was needed tonight…

His eye-sockets widened when a car pulled up next to him and the door opened to reveal of all people…Muffet. She looked just as shocked to see him, two of her six eyes darting tellingly over to The Venue and back to him searchingly, guaging him. A nervous smile pulled at his sharp teeth. Despite them not being close, he was reassured to see a familiar face.

“Good evening, Red. What a pleasant surprise! What is it that you are doing here, dearie?”

A soft ruby hue touched his skull and he wordlessly jerked his head towards The Venue. Her closed off body language immediately relaxed and oddly, she smiled gently at him and with a small amount of excitement.

“Oh! …Let me guess, this is your first time here?”

“how did yer know?” Sans questioned and the spider monster shut one door of her car while another opened the backseat, grabbing a suitcase that had the skeleton confused and curious. Muffet shut the door and wheeled it next to her, nodding at him.

“Everyone is nervous their first time, we can tell. Did you want to come in with me?” The encouragement would have normally put Sans on alert in the Underground, but he couldn’t help but be supremely relieved now.

“please…”

“Of course! Follow me, dear!” Muffet chirped, pulling her suitcase behind her and leading the way without checking to see if the small skeleton was following her. Sans paused before hurrying to catch up, not wanting to miss watching how she did things so he wouldn’t make a mistake. They walked inside together and the monster at the desk looked up, the skeleton recognizing her now as a Knight Knight out of her armor. He shouldn’t be surprised, BDSM wasn’t uncommon for monsters now but he couldn’t help himself. The Knight Knight smiled and leaned forward as Muffet confidently approached.

“Greetings, Muffet. Lovely to see you as always.”

The spider monster tittered as she picked up two forms, “a pleasure, dearie.” The Knight Knight blinked in surprise when Muffet turned towards Sans and handed him the form.

“Oh! Sans! What a surprise!”

The genuine greeting had Sans frowning slightly, not used to people talking to him like this. While they had calmed down since Surfacing, it was strange to him that a total stranger was being so polite and…real. The skeleton simply nodded absently while glancing down at the form. He had expected this. It was a legal release form and stated the rules. It absolved The Venue from any responsibility for anything that may occur within. He had already poured obsessively over the rules and knew the etiquette that was expected of him. He stepped up to the desk and signed the form, reaching into his shorts to get his wallet.

Knight Knight smiled as she took it and gave it the obligated glance-over before handing it back, “why even check id? some of us are hundreds of years old.”

“It is mainly for the humans. Plus, all of us age differently so it is procedure.”

Of course a Royal Guard would be especially keen on following the rules, no matter how useless they were. He was returned his wallet and turned off his phone completely since it had a camera on it. Muffet watched the exchange but she drew Sans’ attention when she picked up a red strip of paper. The smaller monster didn’t recognize it for a moment before it dawned on him what it was when she deftly pealed a paper tab off and looped it around one of her wrists. A bracelet? His red eye-lights moved to the table to find a neat pile of three differently colored temporary bracelets.

“It is a color system, Sans,” the spider woman began gently, “so that people don’t have to actively approach strangers for such an intimate thing. It makes this easier.”

“what do the colors mean?” The skeleton asked, inwardly glad for the non-verbal signal. It was clever.

“Red are for Dominants,” she flashed her fangs in a smile, showing off her own red bracelet. Sans honestly wasn’t shocked, “green are for switches and the blue ones are for submissives. If someone is wearing one, it means they are looking for play partners. Which one should I get you?”

Sans smiled slightly at her obvious curiosity on where he was on the BDSM spectrum but he wasn’t here looking for play partners. The Dom had already requested his full attention for tonight’s party.

“i don’t need one.” She visibly drooped, “i’m meeting someone.”

“Oh! Do you need help finding him?” Muffet asked, “I know most of the community, after all.”

Sans hesitated and looked down, “i don’t know what he looks like.”

Muffet’s six eyes took on an immediate suspicious quality that had the skeleton tensing, “oh? What about his scene name?” Should he be worried…?

“…it’s reapermori95…”

All six of the spider woman’s eyes widened in surprise and Sans frowned, concerned. Was this person someone that wasn’t trustworthy? Had he made some sort of misjudgment? The skeleton had thought he had been so careful as well. It had crossed his mind that this might be a human but Sans couldn’t deny the attraction and his need to branch out into the BDSM community. After a moment, Muffet’s expression smoothed out as if the shock had never been present at all.

“You have nothing to worry about, dear Sans. I do know Reaper, I was simply unaware he had been pursuing a submissive….or switch?”

She was still curious.

“submissive,” he confirmed and she brightened.

“I knew it!”

“excuse me?” Should he be offended? His expression must have tipped the spider woman off because she softened at his reaction.

“Apologies, Sans. It is something we all do here in the community. Try to guess what someone is. It is like a game, I did not mean offense,” she motioned towards the stairs, smiling at the Knight Knight who had been watching the exchange silently the whole time, “shall we? I will stay with you until Reaper comes for you.”

Sans didn’t show it but he was glad.

Though the skeleton had done all the research and had taken his time to get to this point, it didn’t help with getting the jitters. At least Muffet had told him that other monsters and humans were like that too their first time. He had been worried about being the exception. It tied into showing weakness, naturally. The spider woman turned and moved to shoot some web at the ceiling, only for Sans to stall her in sudden realization.

“here…this is the least i can do…”

His left socket ignited with crimson magic, enveloping the suitcase and levitating it off of the floor so Muffet wouldn’t have to do it herself. Two of her hands flew to her face in clear delight.

“Thank you, Sans! It is always a hassle getting that thing up the stairs.”

They began to climb up and the skeleton frowned, “what’s in here anyways?” Muffet shot a playful look back at the smaller monster.

“My toys, dearie!”

Sans blushed and went silent. That made sense. What else would it have been at such a party? Still, Sans had been suspicious of it just because that was how things worked. They came out of the tight staircase into a short hall with double doors. The skeleton tensed slightly, allowing his magic on the suitcase to fade to give it back to Muffet. There were rules posted on the door and he found himself reading them quickly again as it became evident that this was finally it.

He was doing this.

Muffet offered him one more look before moving in front of him, pushing open one of the doors. The skeleton forced himself those last few feet and stopped just as the door closed to take it all in.

The atmosphere was immediately different. The air felt closer here, but not in the way that it had under the mountain. The dungeon was dim and every available light was soft or to add to the ambiance. Multi hued lights moves across the concrete floor slowly. Sans found that they weren’t jarring but definitely lent something special. And that was just the lighting, the…furniture here was even more interesting to look at. Comfortable couches and seating were sat at the far end of the room and Sans marveled at how big this space was. The entire second floor of The Venue was the dungeon. A stage was the focal point, trance music filling the darkened place.

That wasn’t the interesting aspect of the furniture though…

Four Saint Andrew’s crosses were set up in a square formation around the stage. Made up of leather and wood, these ‘X’ formed structures were what submissives or bottoms were restrained to for Impact Play. His eye-lights jerked to one that was in use and his soul fluttered in shock.

Why was he even surprised?

Sans had known that Undyne and Alphys were together, that was common knowledge. But to see them both stripped down to practically being naked and in such a vulnerable position was…

“See something you like, dearie?” Muffet’s teasing tone brought him out of his daze and the skeleton flushed, jerking his gaze to the floor.

“i…i…”

Muffet giggled and shook her head, “there is no shame in watching, Sans. If Undyne and Alphys didn’t want people watching, they would be at home in their own bedroom.” That was… That was true. The skeleton’s gaze immediately returned to the ongoing scene, eye-lights growing a bit wider as he watched curiously. Alphys was restrained against one of the Crosses, completely naked and back against the wood, her arms in leather cuffs that had been lengthened with chain for her shorter stature. Undyne was only wearing heeled boots and leather pants, her small breasts bared for everyone to see. The nudity was shocking in and of itself but what was even more so was the expression on their faces…

Undyne’s lips were pulled up into a playful smile, sharp teeth peeking through as she slowly circled Alphys. Sans was transfixed but still felt the need to keep the conversation going with Muffet. He wasn’t sure if that was nervous talk or if he was attempting to be polite.

“are they exhibitionists or something?”

Muffet chuckled, “…or something.”

Sans’ eye-lights twitched towards the spider woman but was unable to keep focused on her, watching as the aquatic monster leaned in close to Alphys and whisper something near her temple, long red hair loose and pooling over the scientist like a curtain.

“what..?”

“Everyone here ends up being both the exhibitionist and voyeur, Sans. Why come to a public play party for something like this if you weren’t into it even just a little bit?”

That was a good point. Reassured, the skeleton went back to watching the scene between Alphys and Undyne. The taller woman leaned back and the…feeling? …energy….magic? Whatever was going on between them and was on clear display had seized Sans’ entire attention. So much so that he didn’t realize a crowd had formed around him or behind him, his guard uncharacteristically lowered.

“Hey, Sans,” Muffet murmured to him and he issued a questioning noise as he tracked how Undyne was teasing the leather tip of a crop around Alphys’ nipples, causing the normally skittish monster to moan without reserve.

“Reaper is here.”

That grabbed his attention, eye-lights jerking to look at Muffet in shock. All six of her eyes were gentled and she leaned closer, “try to go easy on him. He’s been wanting you for a long time now. ….Have fun.”

One of her eyes winked and her gaze moved over his shoulder. The skeleton digested what she had said before turning around slowly.

His soul thudded, eye sockets widening.

Standing there was his younger brother, dressed entirely in leathers. Sans wanted to think this was a prank or a mistake. Not because he was disgusted but because there was no way that Papyrus wanted him ‘for a long time now’. His sibling had never given any indication that he did anything but tolerate him. Sans was frozen in place, unsure and suddenly afraid that this was some sort of error. Because he wanted this so much… The small skeleton had only thought of his ideal Dom in fantasies and that monster always had Papyrus’ face. The universe had always been tough on him, why give him something he wanted so much…?

But Papyrus was staring right at him, gaze steady and calm. The crowd had parted and Sans was slowly catching on that they knew something he didn’t. Had… Had Papyrus talked to other people about…

“boss?” His voice was low and timid, more scared than he had allowed it to sound in quite some time.

Astonishingly, this caused the neutral expression on the taller skeleton’s face to soften in a way Sans hadn’t seen since…

“Come here, Sans.”

Used to following his sibling’s orders, he was already halfway there when he realized it had actually been a request. He still stopped a good few feet away, like he was ready to run at the barest indication. The small monster took in his younger brother, not having him seen dressed quite this way since the Underground. He had missed this look… While Papyrus looked good in anything he wore, he pulled off leather like no one’s business. Everything but his black shirt was made of the shiny material. Heeled black boots with buckles, a vest with several badges Sans didn’t understand but had an inkling about, leather gloves and even a cap, which was definitely new.

Papyrus was gorgeous and sexy and…

His eye-lights raised to meet his brother’s, tiny and trembling with emotion. Sans nearly jerked when his sibling moved to close the distance between them. Gloved hands moved down, hesitated and then cupped his face. Tears welled up in his sockets and he choked on a sob, shocked that he was crumbling like this in front of his brother. In front of everyone…

Papyrus’ eye-lights softened, “why are you crying, brother?”

Sans took a moment to compose himself before gasping, “i never knew…what is this, even? all those things yer said online were…”

“All true.”

The smaller skeleton quieted, shuddering when Papyrus ran a thumb over his cheekbone to clear the falling tears away in a futile effort. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The Dom he had spoken to had been so sure which had been strange. Knowing that it was Papyrus behind all of those promises…those words and those fantasies…

“i can’t believe it…” Sans gasped out and Papyrus pulled back slightly, expression still gentle. Muffet approached the tall skeleton and Sans’ attention snapped to her out of instinct. She merely handed Papyrus a black box, much to the small skeleton’s confusion. Her suitcase was pushed against the wall and was open. …She had been in on this somehow? The monster flushed when he realized they had drawn the attention of the entire dungeon, even those in play. Undyne had stalled her scene, both her and Alphys watching them.

Wasn’t this against the rules? This was very disruptive… His mind crashed to a halt when Papyrus held the box out to him.

“I know this meant something very different in the Underground. But you know what this means now.”

Papyrus’ gloved fingers lifted the lid and Sans felt like the entire universe stopped in that moment. Laying in the box among crushed satin was a very different collar than the one his brother had made him wear in the past. The small skeleton had lost the collar one day and even though he had panicked, Papyrus hadn’t even batted a socket.

Inside was what appeared to be a solid ring of polished steel. It was simple, a silver ring of metal with an ‘O’ ring. Even though it wasn’t as ‘flashy’ as his previous collar, this was different. This was a Formal BDSM Collar. It was functional, would be worn all the time and it locked.

This was…

Overcome with emotion, Sans got to his knees in front of Papyrus, soul fluttering as the other’s eye-sockets widened at his instant and genuine expression of acceptance. There was a beat of silence and then Undyne was shouting.

“YOU COLLAR THAT BOY, PAPS!”

Sans’ blinked, shocked as she only began a chain reaction. Every monster and human, which had grown since his last glance around was cheering and clapping, smiles on their faces. Sans blinked fresh tears before looking up at his younger sibling.

Papyrus was smiling.

At him…

“Well done.” He praised and Sans’ soul swelled, his gaze completely for the tall skeleton as the Collar was taken from the box. Papyrus used a small tool to loosen the tiny screw that kept the Collar locked before it broke into two curved pieces. Sans held utterly still as it was eased around his vertebrae, smithed to only be a little bigger than his neck. A perfect fit. With a quick turn of the tiny wrench, the ring of steel was locked. If he had any say, it would be staying on until he dusted.

Happy tears streamed down his skull as Papyrus moved around his front and picked him up from where he was knelt, sweeping his smaller body up into his arms. The brush of leather made him shudder and just for him, his sibling’s teeth tickled his neck as he whispered to him.

“I love you, brother. We will talk more about this later, do you still feel up for a scene?”

Did he?!

This was the happiest day of his miserable life!

Nodding eagerly, Sans watched as Papyrus glanced towards Undyne when the crowd didn’t disperse. She bristled and shouted, “hey! No more being sappy assholes! We’re hear to bone each other, break it up!”

Laughter erupted from Sans as his younger brother sighed heavily, the gathered community smiling to themselves as they broke off into their own separate scenes. Sans flushed, realizing that now this emotional event had occurred, he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself.

“Let’s go through negotiations, shall we?” Papyrus offered and now that he had something to focus on, Sans seized it, nodding quickly. They both sat down and the smaller skeleton was given a taste of just how thorough his brother was, even in this.

They went over his fears. Any possible phobias or triggers, physical or otherwise. They spoke about previous experience even though Papyrus knew Sans basically had none, especially with BDSM. And then they began to construct their scene…

“The form that you filled out for me said you liked being praised, as well as a curiosity in orgasm delay and denial.”

Sans flushed and nodded, “yeah.”

“You also said you were okay with restraints and blindfolds, is this correct?” Papyrus checked and once again, the smaller skeleton nodded. Satisfied, the leather-clad skeleton nodded, “I can craft a scene using these things. I have a few things of my own I want to check with you before implementing. You are wearing my Collar but that doesn’t automatically give me consent for everything.”

Reassured, Sans leaned forward, “of course.”

“I don’t want you to submit quietly.”

…What?

The confusion in his expression must have tipped Papyrus off because the skeleton smirked, “don’t go down without a fight, brother. I want to force you underneath me. You are not some meek creature, that is not who you are.”

A spike of arousal chased it’s way up the Collared skeleton’s spine, eye-lights growing a tad bigger, “understood, boss.”

“…Do not call me that, please.” Papyrus’ voice was unusually soft when he said this and Sans blinked before understanding flooded him. Getting up from the couch and crouching before his taller sibling, Sans tentatively brushed his knee.

“understood, ..master?” He queried, checking to see if that title was to his brother’s liking. Papyrus was wearing leathers that looked more on the Master and slave dynamic side of BDSM. His answer was overwhelming, his mouth caught up in their first kiss; the other’s tongue and teeth moving as if to consume him completely. It did distract them both from the sensitive topic, Sans leaning up desperately before breaking away with a dazed expression.

“Safewords are ‘yellow’ for slow down and ‘red’ to stop the scene completely. Are you ready, boy?”

The small skeleton shuddered at the address and nodded eagerly, desire warming both his soul and body.

“Very good. Follow me.” Papyrus stood up and led the shorter monster to one of the side rooms. Inside, the floor was covered with foam matting to soften the impact of the concrete. Sans glanced back uncertainly at the door, discovering a monster wearing a bright orange vest standing just within sight.

A Dungeon Monitor.

Despite Sans trusting Papyrus with his life, it was sort of touching that even now they were keeping to the rules.

“Boy.”

Sans’ gaze jerked back to Papyrus, his mind already a bit fuzzy from the feel of the steel around his neck. Something about being called that by his younger brother was just so… A suitcase similar to Muffet’s was open against the wall and his red eye-lights widened at the sight of leather cuffs hanging from Papyrus’ gloved fingers. The expression his sibling was wearing was downright predatory.

“Do you remember your safewords?” Papyrus gently prompted.

“yes.” Sans confirmed, already easing back a step from the tall skeleton even as his shoulders leaned forward, opposing desires shown in his body language. Papyrus’ grin turned downright sinful and the skeleton’s flight instinct kicked in despite his body being hot with lust. Papyrus lunged for him, his phalanges missing just barely. Sans spun around and allowed crimson magic to ooze from his left socket.

Papyrus paused, smirk widening.

He knew Sans wasn’t serious. It was bravado and made it even more exciting. The small skeleton tensed when Papyrus copied him, ruby smoke drifting from his right socket. The Dom spun the leather cuffs around his fingers in a taunting motion and the shorter brother took a step forward, daring his sibling to come at him again.

Sans could understand the feeling between Undyne and Alphys now. This energy was intoxicating, his world narrowed in on only his sibling. The Dungeon Monitor would keep anyone away from their scene, it was against the rules. They were safe to let go around each other and play.

Papyrus’ upper body jerked and Sans was skittering back before realizing Papyrus was toying with him.

“afraid to get yer hands dirty, master?” The smaller skeleton questioned and his brother’s expression darkened into something he was unfamiliar with, a thrill running through him.

“You underestimate me, boy.”

Sans froze, the confident statement freezing him in his tracks. In that moment, Papyrus dived for him, the leather cuffs held out. The shorter skeleton smirked and moved to dodge. Surely Papyrus didn’t think he could get those on him-

The Dom threw them at him.

Utterly shocked by the unexpected movement, Sans moved out of the way with wide sockets, unbalanced. Focused on where the cuffs were landing, he yelped when his wrists were seized, Papyrus hitting his smaller body enough to drive him into the mat.

“wha-?!”

Papyrus was smirking down at him, grip on his wrists before moving away and standing up. Completely shocked and wondering if perhaps their game had changed, Sans moved to get up only for his wrists to jolt, held fast.

…?

Sans gently moved his arms down in front of him.

A zip-tie bound his wrist together.

Wordlessly, he raised his tiny eye-lights to meet Papyrus’. The leather cuffs had been a red herring for something so simple and effective. He hadn’t even seen Papyrus pulling this out. Had it been hidden somewhere…? The taller skeleton was circling him like captured prey, which wasn’t too far from the truth…

“I warned you, Sans. Never underestimate a Dom. And especially do not doubt your Master. Do you understand me?”

Sans swallowed, “yes.”

“Yes, what?” Papyrus prompted, leather gloves reaching out to stroke Sans’ skull as he closed in on him.

“…yes, master…” He whispered, thoroughly chastened but impressed. The monster really should have anticipated Papyrus approaching BDSM just like he did with everything else in his life. Which was with one hundred percent of his effort.

“Now…” Papyrus got down on the mats with him, caging his much smaller body in. Sans shivered underneath him, leaning up into his heat, “are you ready to submit to me, boy?”

Sans exhaled harshly and paused before closing his sockets, “yes, master.”

Papyrus nuzzled against the side of his skull before his mouth was claimed in their second kiss. His sibling was everywhere, his tongue twisting with Sans, the scent of leather and magic filling his senses. Whimpering into his baby brother’s mouth, Sans arched needily into his Master; shuddering as their pelvises ground against each other.

“hah…” He gasped as they parted, red magic slopping down his chin. Papyrus grinned at his dazed expression but Sans could feel his hard-on through his leather pants, so he wasn’t as unaffected as he seemed.

“Good boy,” Papyrus purred and Sans’ eye-lights nearly rolled back at how that made him feel. It ended up happening anyway when his sibling began to ride him, the slide of that hard cock against his pelvis urging his own magic to respond. A choked out cry escaped him as a full set of ecto-genitalia formed, causing Sans to blush as Papyrus uttered a soft noise of intrigue.

“Such a good boy… That takes a lot of magic, I am proud of you.”

“hahhh…” Drool seeped from between Sans’ fangs and Papyrus lapped it up teasingly, slowly grinding into the entrance below the smaller skeleton’s cock, just above his puckered anus. Usually Sans was too lazy for such things. That so much magic had been expended and his mind had been so gone that his magic took on both was very telling of how much Sans was enjoying their play. One of his gloved hands moved down to stroke his older brother through his shorts while teasing the head of his prick against Sans’ clothed lips.

Sans shivered and Papyrus stopped right before the shorter skeleton could find relief. Sans whined, hips twitching searchingly for stimulation, the other’s eye-lights blown as Papyrus sighed in happiness.

He had always wondered what his dear brother would look like when in the throes of sub-space.

Sans looked like a beautiful disaster, panting and nearly mindless; twitching in his bondage.

“Hush, boy. I will not allow you to cum just yet. You have done so well for me but I don’t want you to cum right now,” Papyrus spoke clearly and slowly so Sans could understand him. Sub-space was just as powerful as morphine. His sibling was extremely vulnerable and impressionable right now.

“nnh? …w-when…?” Sans moaned and Papyrus forced himself to draw away, still touching Sans so the other monster could be sure of his presence, that he had not left him alone in bondage.

“I want to be fucking you when you come apart.” He snarled and Sans writhed on the mat at his words, desperate for him.

“p-pplllllease…. papy—!”

Papyrus would allow him that slip up for now, touching Sans’ tear-stained face and rubbing a thumb through the drool on the other skeleton’s chin, “stay still. I am going right across the room. I am getting a blindfold.”

“mmm.” Sans murmured in acknowledgment, femurs trembling in his arousal. He wasn’t away long, enough to grab what he needed and then he was back, reassuring and hushing his sibling. He slipped the silk blindfold over Sans’ skull and pressed a lingering kiss to the other’s gasping mouth. Sans was trembling, his soul glowing through his shirt; conjured parts lighting up his shorts.

“I have you, Sans. I got you…” He murmured and slowly maneuvered Sans’ smaller body, lifting his hips to slip off those shorts. He didn’t bother with his older brother’s sneakers, the fabric easily passing over the obstacle. Papyrus’ ruby eye-lights sought the sight between his sibling’s shaking thighs and he moaned low in his rib-cage. The shorter skeleton’s conjured pussy and shaft were oozing already, the ecto-flesh twitching.

“So beautiful, boy… So gorgeous, Sans…” He cooed, deciding to merely push the other’s shirt up underneath that jacket to reveal his ribs, his soul glowing from between them. He had never imagined that his brother could look so debauched and alluring. Nor had Papyrus anticipated just how sensitive Sans was. They would have to work on his stamina together, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

“Do you remember your safe words, brother?”

Even though this was sex, Sans was still bound and blindfolded. It was always good to keep those in the back of his brother’s mind when he was so vulnerable. He never wanted Sans to become scared and threaten his blissful state.

“…yes, master.”

The reply reassured Papyrus that Sans wasn’t too far gone, that was excellent. Without torturing either of them anymore, the taller skeleton worked the zip of his leather pants down, only enough to work his throbbing shaft free.

The smaller skeleton gasped as the blunt head of his baby brother’s dick slicked at the lips just below his own cock. The fluids the monster was leaking provided an ample amount of lube for Papyrus to not be too worried about harming Sans for their first time together. But he still went slow, holding his sibling’s hips steady so that the other wouldn’t hurt himself. He was right to do that because Sans shuddered and cried out, thrashing down to bury him slightly deeper before Papyrus’ grip tightened meaningfully.

“Hold still for me…that’s a good boy…so tight…” The skeleton shuddered as Sans contracted around the base of his dick once he had fully sank into the other’s magic. The thin red membrane of Sans’ magic was stretched thin to accommodate his length.

“papy…paps! p-please!”

Sans was too far gone, so close that Papyrus knew that he wouldn’t last very long. Growling in his rib-cage, he immediately set an forgiving pace that had his older brother screaming his name, pleading in between each breath for his younger sibling.

The small skeleton didn’t even last five minutes underneath Papyrus, the skeleton screaming and baring his fangs as he clenched around his still insistent cock. Magic flooded out and squelched around his shaft, Sans’ own dick jerking, spilling cum so violently that it hit the other’s ribs.

But Papyrus didn’t stop.

Sans cries changed in pitch, bordering on painful and Papyrus huffed; pelvis snapping to continuously make his older brother’s magic yield around his cock.

“t-too…much…paps!”

“Come on, boy. That is not your safe word.” He growled. It was a reminder. If Sans were to call his safe-word now, Papyrus would stop without hesitation. He slowed down for a moment but Sans merely scrunched his face.

“ah…hah…”

….

Sans wasn’t calling his safe word.

Smiling, the leather-clad skeleton returned to his previous brutal pace, drawing a wail from Sans that covered the soft whispers coming from the door. That there were spectators watching him fuck his brother relentlessly into the mats caused his cock to throb at the notion.

“nn! hah! too…m-much!” Sans cried.

“That is not your safe word.” Papyrus growled again and that small body arched into his own, Sans’ spine bowing as he keened.

“f-faster!”

…..!

Papyrus’ grip yanked Sans down on his cock, bouncing the smaller repeatedly on his dick. He was so hard it hurt! The sight of Sans crying and writhing underneath him, overstimulated tears soaking the blindfold as he met his younger brother’s pace caused him to grit his fangs, stubborn.

Just a bit more…

Sans was so close..!

“papyrus!” The smaller skeleton screamed, his magic clenching tight around his sibling. Papyrus snarled, snatching him by the steel Collar around Sans’ neck and yanking him close, swallowing his cries as they both came at the same time. The younger sibling issued an unrestrained sob, spilling into Sans’ passage, their slick mixing. Milking himself on Sans’ aftershocks leisurely, Papyrus took a few moments to recapture his breath. His eye sockets opened, discovering Sans still panting against the mats.

His body was relaxed and limp.

“Sans…?” Papyrus questioned, gingerly tilting the other’s face and removing the blindfold. The smaller skeleton’s eye sockets were shut, his breathing slowly evening out. Papyrus blinked, shocked. He tapped the other’s face, testing.

“Brother…?”

No response…

Papyrus had literally fucked Sans until he had passed out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“PAPYRUS, IT HAS BEEN TWO HOURS! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CUDDLE YOUR BOY?”

“As long as I need to.” Papyrus returned mildly, watching his Collared submissive with a slight smile. Sans was wrapped up in a blanket and had been nursing a cup of tea between his hands for quite a long time now. Aftercare was crucial and he would stay here as long as Sans needed him.

“SERIOUSLY?!”

Sans tilted his skull up to smile at him, a private and genuinely happy thing Papyrus wanted to keep for himself.


End file.
